


where is Tommy?

by KmsEV



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Gen, Minecraft: Story Mode, Missing Persons, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KmsEV/pseuds/KmsEV
Summary: Tommy goes missing (in real life) before the pogtopia and lmanburg war, and has been missing for months. His memory haunting the dream smp, which is now deserted. But when tubbo goes onto Minecraft for the first time in a while, and joins the dream smp again, someone is there with him
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	where is Tommy?

it had been 6 months and 7 days since Tommy had been reported missing. Tubbo had counted.

Tubbo opened his eyes, staring up at his ceiling, it was cold in his room and he couldn't get to sleep. his discord pinged and he threw himself up and off his bed, almost expecting a message from someone else, but alas, Wilbur's name had popped up

"hey Toby, haven't talked in a while,  
we should talk soon, catch up  
-Wil"

why does Wilbur sign his messages with his name even though Tubbo already knows it's him? 

Tommy used to do that when he and Tubbo would get into arguments, he would always apologise and sign his name.  
where is Tommy?  
the question ringed and bounced around in his head, like a pong ball.

they had realised Tommy had gone missing when he didn't show up for the war, or answer any of the countless calls and messages.  
did he even have his phone?  
where is Tommy?

Tubbo found himself always going back to that question.

the war.  
the smp.

Tubbo had found it too painful to go onto the smp again,  
maybe he could try again?

he nervously appointed his gaze to the Minecraft icon, and clicked it, fiddling with his fingers as he waited for it to start up.

why was he doing this?  
maybe he wanted to drown in his own sorrows.

Minecraft started, and he clicked multiplayer.  
and clicked on the smp.

it loaded for a bit, but when he joined, he immediately regretted his decision.

he had spawned, immediately checking who's online and only feeling more regret when he realised nobodys on.  
of course.

he walked silently up the prime path, taking in the surroundings.  
it had been kept the same as it was before, a memory stuck in time.

he slowly but surely worked his way up to Tommy's old house, but as he got there, he turned to the bench.

the spirits of his memories and bad feelings were still associated with this place.  
they surrounded him, suffocating him in his own dread,  
he shouldn't of come here  
he shouldn't of tried again.

but as he's about to exit the game,  
a familiar message pops onto the screen.

TommyInnit has joined the server.


End file.
